


Ruined For You

by annabell_lee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dare, High School, M/M, badboy! Zayn, nerd!liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabell_lee/pseuds/annabell_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a bad boy, drives a motorcycle, smokes too much, and runs with the wrong crowd. Liam is a nerd, complete with glasses that he actually needs and grades that make the smartest kids hate him and the other kids jealous. Neither were prepared for senior year, but both were thrown into it because life waits for no one, not even 18 year old boys who are desperately trying to swim without sinking</p><p>~or the one where Zayn is a bad boy and Liam is a nerd and they just happen to like each other a little bit~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Zayn was drunk, admittedly, and just a smidge high when he accepted the dare. Because, after all, it was a dare and it's not like he could say _no_. Not when his friends were there, also drunk and stupider than ever and expecting him to say _yes_. So he did. He took the dare. Agreed to ask the newest student at their high school out and then publicly humiliate him- all because the new kid had shown some interest in Zayn. And, apparently, a nerd should not be interested in the school's bad boy and needed to be put in his place. Hence, the dare.

 

So that's why, on Monday, Zayn is not spending his lunch period out back smoking half of the pack Louis had brought, but is instead sitting inside with three of his best mates waiting for Liam to take his lunch tray and sit with his nerd friends.

 

“You realize he'll prolly shit himself, right?” Louis pushes the beans around on his plate as he keeps his eyes on the line of kids still waiting for lunch. Niall snorts and shoves the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, nodding his agreement. Because it's Niall and Niall agrees with _everything_ Louis says. Louis could light himself on fire and Niall would laugh before he realized what was actually happening. That's just how Niall was.

 

Zayn fidgeted with the rip in his jeans, anything to keep him calm and busy and not thinking about how badly he needs a cigarette right now and how he definitely does not want to ask the kid that just entered the room wearing a sweater vest out on a date. Zayn lets his eyes rake up and down the senior's frame. His eyes take in the brown, plain shoes, the dress pants that would not be allowed in any respectable public place (not that Zayn was an expert on the “respectable”, but still), the awful colored sweater vest that covered a lime green polo shirt (it was still September, wasn't he _dying_ ), the short cut hair, and, as if the look as a whole didn't already scream nerd , big, black rimmed glasses were pushed far up his nose.

 

Yeah, Zayn _definitely_ didn't want to ask him out. Even with an extreme make over Liam would still reek of geek. And while Zayn wasn't too stuck up to not date someone because of their looks or social status, Liam was a very large _no_ in his date book.

 

He was just so.... _Liam_

 

Even his name screamed loser.

 

Liam took his seat at what Louis called the “Nerd Table”, to which Zayn would say “How original” because _nerd table? Really?_ Niall and Josh gave him a look that said _go on and get on with it before we have to drag you over._ Zayn wiped his palms on his jeans and took a deep breath, willing his face to remain expressionless and his voice to stay cool.

 

All eyes were on him as he walked over to Liam's table, his eyes trained on the poor kid who really didn't deserve what Zayn was about to do to him.

 

Publicly. In front of half the school. Zayn hadn't really thought of that. Liam was new, this was like his third week. Zayn knew what it was like to be the new kid, it was light years away from easy. And it was probably ten times more difficult for Liam because he was dressed like _that_. But Zayn was still doing it, still walking around round tables towards Liam with a cold look in his eyes. Still going to go through with this even though he knew being the new kid was rough and that Liam probably wasn't living the easy life and that this was _wrong_.

 

But Zayn was a bad boy and he wasn't supposed to _care_.

 

At least that's what he tells himself as he stares into Liam's _huge_ brown eyes and tries to push the words past his throat before the pressure of everyone's eyes on him makes its way to his feet and they turn around and head for the dumpsters so Zayn can have the smoke he so desperately needs. Thankfully, they don't. They stay planted to the floor, sweating uncomfortably in his combat boots that he shouldn't be wearing because it's _hot_ but he's _Zayn_.

 

“You. Me. Tomorrow night. 8pm. Don't be late”

 

Zayn didn't think it was possible, but Liam's eyes double in size while the eyes of everyone else widen in shock. He can just imagine what they're thinking, can come up with dozens of rumors and gossip stories that will no doubt begin floating around the school once the bell rings.

 

Liam gulps, Zayn can see his Adam's apple bob under the flushing skin of his neck.

 

Zayn is just about to give up, call it quits, throw in the towel and make a run for it, when Liam quickly nods his head. And keeps nodding. And doesn't stop nodding until his friend with ridiculously curly hair puts his hand on Liam's shoulder and Liam seems to snap out of it.

 

“Perfect. Wear something other than the clothes from your grandpa's closet”

 

Liam begins nodding again, but Zayn doesn't see it because his feet are already whisking him out of the building and his fingers are already pulling the pack from his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Zayn pulled up to Liam's house five minutes before eight because Niall had told him it was “proper date etiquette” to arrive five minutes early. And since when did _Niall_ know date etiquette? His idea of romantic was cheap cologne and Motel 6-- not exactly someone Zayn expected to be shelling out dating advice. 

 

But, no matter. Zayn was there. Dressed in tight black jeans, a rather snug fitting Pink Floyd shirt, and his signature leather jacket that was beginning to fade in the shoulders from over-use. Niall had told him it wasn't “proper date attire” to which Zayn had shown him a certain finger and told him where he could put his “proper date shit.” 

 

Zayn turned off the engine to his motorcycle because Zayn was a _bad boy_ and bad boys were _supposed_ to own motorcycles. It helped with the whole “bad ass persona.” At least that's what Zayn told himself in order to justify spending over 4000 on a _bike_ when he _should_ have bought a car like any normal 18-year-old. But Zayn was Zayn and he loved his motorcycle. 

 

The door to Liam's house opened and Zayn watched with unabated enjoyment as Liam quietly closed the door and tip-toed down the patio like a mouse who'd stolen cheese from a trap. 

 

“You got a curfew or something?” Zayn questioned as Liam risked one last look at his house. 

 

Liam's sheepish smile and pink cheeks answered for him. 

 

“Fuck man, you're _18_! 18-year-olds don't have a curfew” 

 

“It's not until 9” Liam told him quietly 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes because that made it sooooooo much better. 

 

Liam's eyes were still eying his bike and Zayn was glad it was having the intended affect on the kid. 

 

Zayn could still hear Louis' voice in his head, “The goal is to make him uncomfortable, get him to squirm. Show him that people like you don't associate with people like him.” And yeah, Louis was an arsehole. 

 

So Zayn had worn his leather jacket and ridden his motorcycle with pipes that sounded just a bit too loud for comfort. All to “make Liam squirm.” It's all part of the dare, he told himself. 

 

“So—uh--- should we like--- go wherever we're going--- I mean, we can't just stand here” Liam fumbled over his words like a kid who suffered from stage fright at a spelling bee. 

 

“Climb on” Zayn smirked and started the engine. Liam stood there for a second, no doubt debating whether to climb on or hurry back inside before his parents realized he was gone, before awkwardly swinging his leg over the bike. Zayn revved his engine and Liam's arm were immediately around his waist. 

 

“What about helmets?” Liam mumbled 

 

“Don't have any” Zayn coasted down the small hill and took the street that took them to the movie theater. 

 

“But—um-- people die on motorcycles because they don't wear helmets” Liam told him matter-of-factly. 

 

Zayn chanced a look behind him and found Liam's face closer than he expected. _Fuck_ , his eyes were even bigger up close. 

 

“So where are we going?” Liam yelled over the sound of the pipes 

 

“You'll see” Zayn hollered back 

 

He'd admit, the movies weren't the best place to possibly make someone squirm, but Zayn figured there was plenty he could do to Liam in a dark movie theater that would make the sheltered boy plenty uncomfortable. 

 

Zayn parked his bike in the slightly full parking lot. Did he really want to go through with this? This was bullying. He was playing with a persons feelings. He was going to hurt Liam, and hurt him badly, all because he couldn't tell his stupid friends no. Could he do that to the big-eyed boy who had blushed the whole ride to the theater for the simple reason that he was pressed up against Zayn? Liam was so... _innocent_. One look at his seemingly small, scared frame and Zayn was questioning the whole thing. He almost restarted his bike and took the little nerd back home. But Liam had already hopped off and was waiting for Zayn to do the same. 

 

Zayn realized that Liam looked different, not as nerdy as he had the day before. Zayn forces his breathing to stay calm and pulls his pack from his pocket because _damn_ , Liam actually looks _good_ when he's not dressed like a loser. Zayn sucks in a breath as he puts the cigarette between his lips and gives Liam a once over. 

 

He's still wearing a sweater that looks like it as bought at an ugly Christmas clothing store, but he's got jeans on. Slightly _tight_ jeans. Ones that show his muscular thighs and hang just a little low on his bum, revealing black jockeys if he lifts his arms up. His hair is sticking up on top, the sides cut shorter and he's still wearing the black rimmed glasses.... but damn if he doesn't look good. 

 

In a nerdy, innocent school boy kinda way Zayn tells himself as he pulls the last from his cigarette because this is part of a _dare_. He cannot get attached. And Zayn is good at not getting attached. 

 

But attached and admiring are two different things. 

 

So, it's okay to look and _admire_. 

 

Liam's bright pink under Zayn's gaze and Zayn tosses the butt down and steps on it with his boot. 

 

“Come on, we're gonna be late and I want good seats” Zayn heads for the doors, not letting himself look behind to see if Liam is following.

 

* * * * *

 

The movie was great! Better than Zayn expected actually. Turns out Liam is _very_ sensitive to even the slightest touch. Zayn found that out when he'd accidentally bumped his elbow when they sat down. So messing with him had been fun _and_ easy. All he had to do was brush this leg against Liam's or press his shoulder to his or whisper something low and gravely directly into Liam's ear and Liam was wiggling and squirming. Zayn had quite enjoyed himself, but the highlight had been when he'd set his hand on Liam's knee and lightly run it up his thigh, stopping _just close enough_. Liam had literally flown up out of his chair and yelped. It had taken everything in Zayn to not burst out laughing. Liam made this so _easy_. 

 

That's why, when they're back outside sitting on his bike and Zayn has finished his cigarette does he push his hips back just enough to cause friction. Liam gasps and instantly scoots backwards. Zayn hopes that the sound of his pipes muffle the snicker that escaped his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... you like? i'm trying to update as much as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

 Life is not like the movies. There is no theme music or happily ever after or ending up with your soul mate after an hour of hell and things never going right and always going wrong. People are people and they do shit and mess things up and ruin other people and screw up the original plot and no one really gets a happily ever after. 

 

That's what Zayn's train of though is running with as he downs another cup of god-knows-what-because-he-stopped-asking-after-his-third-one and just tries to enjoy the party. Only he cant because Liam is off somewhere and Zayn cant _see_ him. That was his one rule: never let Liam out of his sight. Zayn wasn't a complete arse. He did have _some_ morals or standards or whatever. It was bad enough that he'd brought Liam to a party, a place completely out of the kid's comfort zone. The least he could do was make sure Liam didn't accidentally leave his drink somewhere or end up in a closet with a stranger or dance with someones girl. Although Zayn doubted that last one was plausible because Liam had gone on a date with _him_. 

 

Zayn set his cup down and went off in search of Liam. He spotted Niall sucking the face off some blond and tried to keep the alcohol in his stomach _in_ his stomach. He suddenly wished he had Liam's number and then wondered if Liam even had a cell phone. He shouldered his way through a group of teens drunkenly dancing to some bad techno, pushing away a few girls who started grinding on him. 

 

Uh-- _eww_

 

He spotted Liam right away. Mainly because he was in that _sweater_ and people up in space could probably find him if they looked hard enough. He was leaning against a wall, red cup in hand, talking to a senior girl that Zayn vaguely remembered because they'd had a few classes together over the years. 

 

Laura------ no Lauren------ maybe Lori? 

 

Zayn wasn't 100 % sure. What he was sure of was the familiar thug he got in his chest when she inched closer to Liam and her body language immediately read “easy and ready to go!” The muscles in his shoulders tensed and his hands unconsciously balled into tight fists. Her hand was now on Liam's sweater-covered bicep and Zayn could tell, even in the dim lighting, that Liam was squirming. 

 

And _that_ pissed Zayn off because only _Zayn_ was supposed to make Liam squirm. His chest tightened and the blood left his face as he watched her press her color stained lips to Liam's. 

 

He made his way over to them and jerked Liam away forcefully “We're leaving. _Now_ ” There was no room for questioning in his voice. Thankfully, Liam nodded and followed obediently and didn't pull out of his grasp until they were out in the fresh air. Zayn suddenly felt cold and realized that Liam's sweater wasn't that stupid after all. 

 

“What the heck?!” Liam shoved him just a little, like he wasn't quite sure how to use force to get his point across. “You drag me to this awful party and then leave me alone so you can drink and then you get upset when I finally start to enjoy myself? What gives?!” 

 

Zayn is silently stunned by the outburst. He honestly didn't think the nerd had it in him. The tightness in his chest begins to loosen and Zayn refuses to believe it was jealousy. There was _no way_ he was _jealous_. Because this was a _dare_ and he could _admire_ but not get _attached_. 

 

Zayn realizes he hasn't answered Liam's string of questions but honestly all he can think about are the lips of that girl pressing to the pouty ones Liam is undoubtedly manipulating him with right now because _fuck_ , they're so red and plump looking. He can just imagine how they'd taste and feel against his own and 

 

No 

 

He is not going to think that. Not going to think about Liam's lips or the way his jeans wrap around his hips in the most delicious way or how Zayn would love to lay him precariously on his bike and elicit all sorts of wonderful sounds from those lips.... he does _not_ think that. He is drunk, waayyy too much alcohol in his system to think straight. That's why he's thinking thoughts about the kid in the sweater and that's why he _thought_ he felt jealous. Because there was no way he was jealous over Liam Payne. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Liam asks exasperated 

 

“No. No-- sorry. I was just thinking, Just... I drank too much” he giggles out the last part. 

 

See, Zayn had two sides to him when he got drunk; really, really, philosophical and really, really giggly. Not Zayn's best quality. 

 

Liam studies Zayn for a moment and then frowns, “How much alcohol did you drink?” 

 

“Enough” 

 

“I can't drive a motorcycle” Liam mutters, eying the bike before returning his gaze to Zayn. 

 

“No need” Zayn hops on the bike, “I handle my liquor very well” a lie, but Liam doesn't need to know that. “Hop on” he pats the seat behind him. 

 

Liam scowls, like full on scowls, eye brows knit together and everything. “You're awful at first dates, you know that right?” 

 

Zayn giggles, “Sorry” 

 

Liam reluctantly gets on the bike and Zayn starts the engine. 

 

Liam must be feeling more comfortable or maybe he just has some alcohol in his system because he asks, “Could you have bought a louder bike?” 

 

Again Zayn giggles, speeding up just to make Liam uncomfortable. 

 

“Please just take me home” Liam sighs and rests his head between Zayn's shoulder blades. 

 

“Okay” Zayn nods and heads off in what he thinks is the right direction.

 

* * * * *

 

Zayn should know better by now. He's an adult. He should be smarter than this. But last nights events show him he's, in fact, _not_ smarter than whatever it is he should be smarter than. He's exquisitely, beautifully hungover. And currently sleeping on the floor of his bathroom because he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to puke. 

 

He doesn't remember how he got home earlier that morning, but he's guessing his bike is parked somewhere down the street. Parked there for the same reason that Liam had Zayn drop him off five blocks from his house-- because his pipes are so damn loud and, believe it or not, parents tend to not approve of their children driving home at 1 am and waking up the neighborhood. 

 

That thought sends Zayn's head into the toilet and has his whole body heaving as his stomach screams at him for drinking so much. Curse his weak, wimpy stomach! 

 

Zayn slumps against the floor and tries to think of what Liam had said to him. He remembered the boy demanding to be let off five blocks from his home because he didn't want his parents waking up. But Liam had said something else too.... Zayn just couldn't remember. Everything from last night was pretty fuzzy. And with that, he was dry heaving into the toilet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to make the chapters longer, i really am


	4. Chapter 4

 

Liam pushed his glasses up his nose to keep them from falling onto his Calculus book. He'd been working on the same problem all study hall and he was getting nowhere. He slammed the book shut and ran his fingers through his hair, panic setting in when his fingers didn't feel the usual curls. Then he remembered; his dad had gotten angry with him one night last week and forced him into one of their kitchen chairs and taken a pair of scissors to Liam's hair. He'd cried through the whole thing, which only made his father angrier. Liam blinked the memories away and pulled out his worn copy of Edgar Allan Poe, skimming the well-read pages until he found the one he was looking for.

 

What seemed like seconds later, the bell rang and Liam's heart sank when he realized it was lunch period. As if classes with people who thought he was crazy wasn't bad enough, he got to sit in a room full of them where they could openly gawk at him. He felt like he was in a fish bowl and everyone joked and laughed because they were _outside_ and he was _inside._ He wasn't human to them, he was a manikin that wore proper shoes and pants and, yes, even sweater vests. He wore glasses too. But not to be “hipster”, he wore them because he _needed_ them to see the words on pages and the faces on people.

 

Although, not seeing the faces of some people would be nice because they always seemed to look down on him. Like, because he was different he was somehow not as much of a person. He hated that. Hated being treated like a play toy in a shop window who was never bought and allowed into peoples' lives because he looked different than the other toys.

 

He neatly loaded his school books into his back pack and headed to find Harry. Harry had been his friend for all of 3 weeks and Liam already felt like he'd known him his whole life. That's just how harry was, he placed himself into your life and made you forget what it was like before him. He filled little holes that you didn't even know were there. Harry was nice to literally everyone, but he had clicked with Liam. They were like pieces of a two pieced puzzle. Both kind and warm-hearted, but harry was all smiles and curls and outgoing laughter while Liam was quiet and shy and tended to blend into the background. They balanced each other out. Liam figured it sounded soppy, but the truth was, he didn't care.

 

Not caring was a part of his newest life change, a change which was basically not caring in general. Liam figured life would be easier if he didn't care. Eating in the cafeteria, for instance, would be much easier if he didn't care. So that's what he tried to do as he pushed his unneeded books into his locker and grabbed the five he'd stuffed in there earlier for lunch.

 

“Leeeeyyyyyuuuummmmm!” Harry called from his locker down the hall, attracting the attention of everyone else.

 

Liam would have blushed in embarrassment, but he _didn't care_.

 

“Hey” Liam replied once Harry had navigated his way to the short-haired boy's locker.

 

“Soooo?” Harry asked when Liam doesn't offer up anything else, “How was your date?” Harry looked excited, gleeful over the fact that his introverted friend did something that involved public places and other life forms.

 

“It went well” Liam slammed his locker a little louder than he intended, “oops” he muttered

 

“Details Liam! We're working on using our words remember?” Harry waved his hands around as if it helped prove his point and because Harry _cannot_ talk without his hands dancing along.

 

Liam nodded as they walked to the room that was his personal fish bowl.

 

“Do I have to pull it out of you?” Harry questions and Liam realizes that they're sitting at their table and his tray has what appears to be a tuna sandwich and 2.50 in change.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You spaced out again, didn't you? Has your dad said anything?” Harry is the only person Liam had ever talked to about his dad, and even with Harry he never told the whole story. There are some things he cant force past his lips because the words taste too bad. And that's okay because not every problem has to be spoken about. Some things are better kept quiet.

 

“No, he hasn't. I've kinda avoided him, you know. Didn't want to start a fight” which was mostly true. His dad hadn't _said_ anything per say.

 

Liam's eyes catch a patch of black hair in the sea of brunettes and blonds.

 

Zayn.

 

Even the name makes his heart beat a little too fast, a sound that is contained in the thick woven fabric of his vest. He's vaguely aware of Harry asking how his date with the school's rebel went, but he's so focused on Zayn that his brain doesn't register the questions. Because that's what Zayn does to him, pulls him into a world here the only thing that matters is _Zayn Zayn Zayn._ Liam can still smell his musty cologne, the strong scent had entered his brain when he'd pressed his forehead in between Zayn's shoulders the night before and he'd scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but the smell had a mind of it's own. Liam hadn't put on his usual cologne in the fear that the smell of Zayn's would somehow disappear, because even after scrubbing and telling himself he didn't want to smell Zayn, he did.

 

He would gladly let Zayn invade his senses and take control of his every thought, whether it was his smell or his voice or an ink stain like the ones Zayn had on his hands.

 

But he couldn't do that. He couldn't let that happen- wouldn't let it happen. Which is why he'd told Zayn _thank you but I cant do this again_ after he'd hopped off the bike parked 5 blocks from his home. He couldn't risk getting hurt. Or hurting Zayn. Because, eventually, he hurt everyone he let close. He was simply too _Liam_ to let things with Zayn become anything more than they were last night.

 

“Good Lordy Liam! Earth to wherever the hell Liam is!”

 

Liam pushed the hand Harry was waving in front of his face away and chuckled, “Sorry, I spaced out again”

 

“Spaced out my bum, you were staring at a certain someone who took you out last night and happens to look like shit this morning” he didn't have to look at Harry to know he was frowning

 

Liam's head snapped in Zayn's direction and he must have _really_ spaced out because Zayn looks like he was hit by a bus and Liam had been _staring_ at him and hadn't even noticed.

 

Apparently, Zayn couldn't hold his liquor as well as he had said he could.

 

And he'd driven Liam and himself home. DRUNK!

 

Liam shook his head in disapproval and would have been mad at him for being so _stupid_ but he looked so _pathetic_.

 

His eyes looked sunken in and were accented with deep set bags. He looked smaller and his usually firm-fitting jacket seemed to drown him. He looked like a 7-year-old who had stayed up past bedtime playing with his action figures under the covers.

 

“He looks like crap” Liam agreed. That's what you get when you drink like an idiot and get home at 1 am.

 

Liam's eyes met Zayn's for a second and he forgot how to breathe.

 

Harry slapped him on the back, sending his glasses down his nose. “Hey!” Liam tried to sound wounded, but he had seen Zayn smirk, like he knew Liam had been looking and Zayn had enjoyed being looked at.

 

That made Liam feel nice, nice enough to forgive Harry for violently slapping him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Zayn felt like shit. And he was in a room full of teenagers intent on using the loudest voice volume possible. Thankfully he'd stopped throwing up, mainly because his stomach realized there was nothing left to throw up. He grabbed his bowl of applesauce (because that's all his raw throat could handle) and headed to his table. He caught Liam looking at him and smirked, because whether or not Zayn would admit it, he liked attention. And despite how much he tried to hate himself for it, he _really_ liked attention from Liam.

“Zayn!” Louis shouted as he sat down. Zayn put both hands up and tried to tell Louis to shut up without using words. Louis didn't speak hangover though, because he kept on talking. “How did it go? Did he squirm? Did you take him to a club? That's a good place- lots of grinding and touching. Did you do the nasty and then leave him with c--”

“Louis!” Niall hissed, “He's hungover man, let him be”

Zayn thanked his lucky stars for the blond and made a mental note to do something really nice for him because he just saved his _life_ by getting Louis to shut up and letting Zayn eat his applesauce in peace. Well, as peaceful as sitting at a table of 3 dudes with big mouths and large egos could get. Niall began to tell them about the blond he hooked up with last night and Zayn tuned him out after “and her boobs.”

He was suddenly thankful of the fact that Niall was so utterly oblivious that he hadn't seen Zayn at the party. If he had seen the way Zayn reacted to the whole Liam and The Whore issue... he didn't know what Niall would think and then retell to Louis. But he could always blame it on the alcohol because his friends knew how badly he handled the stuff and it would be totally plausible that he'd had one too many and didn't like the chick moving in on his project.

The bell signaling the end of lunch nearly sent Zayn into a coma it was so loud. He wasn't even done with his applesauce. “Just take it with you” Louis told him when he saw the longing look Zayn was giving the bowl. “And go to the nurses' office. You're kinda green lookin” Niall smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

Zayn nodded and picked up his applesauce, not caring if the school had a rule that all dishes and silverware must stay in the cafeteria because he was _Zayn_ and he was _hungover_.

He did what Niall said, mostly because he hated the idea of actually going to class and having to listen to a teacher. The nurse frowned at him, her look saying she remembered vividly the time he and Louis had barged in and claimed to have “deathly stomach aches” but really they were just skipping third period because third period was _hell_ and she'd gotten in a teeny bit of trouble with the principle.

“Mr. Malik” she eyed his applesauce and he prayed to every deity that she wouldn't take it away.

“Hullo, Mrs. Gates” he hoped his stomach would keep down the applesauce he'd already eaten, but the room was starting to spin and- “Let's get you lying down” she gripped his arm and steered him towards one of the two cots in the back of the room. “Here, take these” she placed two Aspirin in his palm and handed him water, which she took after he'd swallowed the pills. Zayn didn't fuss until she tried to take the bowl from his shaking fingers. “Don't you dare” he tried to say it kindly, but the words sounded harsh leaving his lips and Mrs. Gates flinched a little. At least she got the message: this was _his_ applesauce and if she wanted it, she'd have to pry it from his cold, dead hands. If Louis were here, he'd tell him he was “overreacting.” Zayn knew he was acting childish but he felt too blah to care.

“Close your eyes, take deep breathes, and do not throw up on my floor or you will be the one cleaning it up.” the look in her eyes told him she meant every word and ,yeah, Zayn deserved it. If he was gonna be an arse, he really couldn't be mad when she was snippy back. She walked back to her desk, leaving Zayn to himself and his heavenly applesauce.

 

* * * * *

Zayn wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but when he'd looked at the clock it told him 10 past noon. He'd been asleep for 10 minutes and some idiot had burst into the office and woken him up. He would get up and beat the shit out of him, but just opening his eyes made his stomach flip and his throat feel tight.

“Mr. Payne, are you alright?”

Zayn was instantly awake at the mention of that name, his eyes focusing on the tallish figure standing in the doorway. The nurse sounded so much more concerned with Liam than she had with Zayn, which pissed him off slightly but didn't because it meant Liam was here. Zayn didn't remember much from last night, but he did know that Liam hadn't lifted his cup any higher than his shoulder, much less to his lips _and_ he had looked fine in the lunchroom.

“Another massive headache, would you mind if I laid down and tried to sleep it off?” Liam asked politely and Zayn watched in amazement as Mrs. Gates began cooing over him and handing him pills and water and letting him rest on the cot next to Zayn, telling him to “rest until you feel better.”

Zayn wanted to hurl. And with the state he was in, hurling was totally something that could happen. He chose to play asleep instead. A game he wasn't very good at because Liam whispered, “Hey, I know you're awake. Your eyes are twitching.” Zayn fluttered his eyes open, doing his best to glare at Liam. He giggled and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, “You're not as scary when you're dying and clinging to a bowl of applesauce.” Was that supposed to be a joke? Cuz it was so not funny. But it reminded Zayn that he had applesauce and that made him feel a bit better. “Why are you here?” he grumbled.

“To make sure you're okay” Liam said simply and began fiddling with a loose string on the blue blanket. “Huh?” Zayn's brain didn't know what to do with that. “You looked pretty awful at lunch... I wanted to make sure you weren't, like, you know, dying or something.” he was blushing, a trait Zayn found annoying and cute at the same time. “No, I'm not dying... just sick” “That tends you happen when you drink too much and take people on drunk motorcycle rides” Liam's eyes sparkled and Zayn prayed Mrs. gates hadn't heard that. “yeah, yeah, I know. Just shut up would you? You're making my head hurt worse”

Zayn watched as Liam nodded and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. He didn't get this kid. Zayn had been an arse to him, doing everything he could to make him miserable and here Liam was, playing sick to make sure Zayn was okay. How did people like him exist? Zayn was so used to Nialls and Louis and Joshs that he forgot there were good, kind people out there. Not that his friends weren't good, kind people, but... they weren't. The four of them were a bunch of jerks who picked on people like Liam. Zayn had never really thought much about that, but with Liam dozing off next to him, his glasses slipping and his mouth slightly open, Zayn was beginning to regret taking the dare. Liam was an angel in disguise, and Zayn was a devil in leather. Like Heaven and Hell trying to make peace while the world watched in horror, knowing it would never work and waiting for the two to consume each other.

“Sleep tight, yeah” Zayn whispered low enough that Liam shouldn't have heard him. But he did, whispering back “You too, Zayn.” Zayn would never admit it to anyone, but having Liam curled up next to him made falling back asleep much easier. And maybe... just maybe... having Liam's hand curled around his made sleeping a little easier too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, while writing this i got the idea for two more stories.. and ow i dont know which to focus on!


End file.
